Lux
by Super Sheba
Summary: He wanders the woods praying for a savior, and he finds her.


**Lux**

He was a boy, lost and alone in the frosty night, huddling under the spidery trees, barren and naked in the presence of winter's relentless bite. The sky was a deep ebony, the entire landscape blanketed in the silhouette of a silvery moon, its plump form costumed by the angry clouds in an ominous masquerade foretelling of the icy blizzard that would surely silence the world with its howling winds. Cradled only by the sweet memories playing within his thoughts, he shivered, praying to any god who could hear him, pleading for a savior to rescue him from this nightmare. Fear of death had begun to cling to his heart, flowing through his veins as though his blood had become intertwined with the sheets of ice falling from the clouds. It wasn't truly the matter of death itself that troubled him, for he had been prepared for his departure from the world for some time, yet he could not push aside the thoughts of the unknown he had become so afraid of in the moments he had allowed himself to drift to the idea of his own ascension to a place called "heaven," though he could not fully grasp the meaning of a place of utter euphoria once one had passed on. This view was beyond the childish faith in which he had once dwelt in, where he clung to his parent's every word as absolute truths, but they had promised they would never leave his side, yet they had deserted him in an instant when they had been placed beneath the ground in eternal sleep. That naivety that had sustained him through his childhood had disappeared as quickly as his parents had been slain.

That wretched day refused to flee his thoughts as he attempted daily to cleanse the tainted scene from his mind, but it had become forever imprinted upon his memories. It had been a quiet morning, and he had been sleeping softly within the warm comfort of his pale blue quilt, dreaming of puppies racing around him in a circle until he slipped and fell in laughter. With the noisy clash of dishes hitting the kitchen's glossy, wooden floor and shattering into thousands of pieces he awakened, only to find himself being carried from his home in the arms of his mother, who was coughing fitfully, blood dripping down her chin. Horrified by the look of his mother who cuddled him close to her breast, he let out a scared cry and began to shake with tears running down his cheeks. Quickly his mother kissed him softly atop the head, staining his long, aqua hued hair with scarlet, and placed her finger against his lips to quiet his whimpers.

"It'll be alright my darling," she had whispered lovingly as she held his quivering form tightly within her embrace. "I'll always be with you, I promise."

The child's tears began to dry as he clung to the neck of his mother's dress, wholeheartedly believing her every word. Running as swiftly as the woman could, she sprinted into a nearby thicket, ignoring the stab wound in her side bleeding freely, leaving a trail of crimson in the snow. She fell to the ground weekly, still clutching her son as though she believed if she let him go the ravens would venture forward and snatch him from her.

"Mommy!" the little boy shrieked as his mother's eyelashes began to flutter and her eyelids close. "MOMMY!"

"Sweetie, I'm just fine." she reassured him, giving his frail body a squeeze to convince him that her life was not fading away as it was. "Hush now my baby and sleep. We're safe here."

Pointing to the evergreen trees around them, hiding from the cruel bandits who had invaded the poor family's home and stolen not only their possessions, but their lives, she smiled weakly and nodded to her poor, confused six-year-old boy. She continued to rock the child, but soon her strength gave out. As the injured woman's arms fell limp and the angel of death gathered her soul and carried it away, her son fell to the ground, landing flat on his back. Screaming as loud his little lungs could bellow, he wept and curled himself up against his mother's pale body, nestling his face in her shirt, gripping it until his knuckles turned white and his body was consumed by exhausted sleep, somehow knowing in his heart that his father too had passed away in the vicious struggle.

Shaking his head, he tried to forget the horror he had experienced so short a time ago and wrapped his arms around his knees and shoving his hands behind his knees and warming them with his body heat. Hunger began to eat away at his remaining feelings of peace as the pain began as a quiet chew and soon grew to a shouting gnaw until his seemingly emotionless exterior crumbled and he began to cry, forgetting his resolution to remain calm no matter the circumstance. Being of only six years of age, he was lonely and grieving within his soul, and he could no longer bear it.

A warm pair of arms embraced the boy and by instinct his face fell into the stranger's shoulder, his cold tears dampening the material of the snowy tunic the unknown presence was cloaked in. The person's hand caressed his head and warmed his entire body, bringing him a comfort he hadn't felt since his mother had last held him. Deep within him he hoped that it was her, lulling himself into the belief that perhaps she hadn't really died. Turning his head to gaze at the unknown being holding him, his emerald eyes were met by the most beautiful pair of soft, green orbs he had ever seen, distracted from his thoughts of his mother.

"Are you alright?" asked the girl, who appeared to be about his own age. "What's your name?"

Sniffling, he replied in a shy voice, "I'm Alex."

"Why do you cry so?" she questioned Alex with concern written across her face.

"My mama and papa died and I'm all alone..." he whispered as though he dared not speak of the event for fear once it was said aloud that its happenings would be engraved in stone. "What's your name? You're so soft and warm."

"I'm Mia." she replied, picking up Alex's hands in her own and holding them tightly. "I live in Imil, not far from here. I have a home and my mommy's baking up chicken dumplings for dinner. I bet there'll be leftovers, so there will be enough for you too!"

Unsure of what to say, a small smile graced Alex's face as he intertwined his fingers with Mia's. This girl had been so kind, and somehow she seemed to love him though they did not know each other. Her eyes gazed at him without a speck of doubt of him, and without a sound, Alex rose to his feet to stand next to her and gave her a light kiss on the cheek. Mia blushed and gave his hand an affectionate squeeze as she began to lead him towards her small cottage home in Imil. It was strange how such a small act of kindness had pulled Alex into the highly vulnerable state he found himself in, yet he could not resist the feeling of being cared about, for it touched him to the depths of his soul and found him head over heels for the pretty girl who had saved him. To himself he pledged to always be by her side as his mother had once promised him, but he would never abandon him like his mother had. Alex knew his mother had never intended to leave him alone, but he still vowed to follow Mia forever, and would never allow death to take him from her.

On the horizon you could see them skipping towards a town only lit by the tiny orange flames flickering in the windows of the cozy homes lining the streets. Their faces were bright with joyful grins and it was as though their spirits were flying away in the wind, letting go of the burdens upon them. An echo of a sweet little girl's voice singing lullabies could be heard in the air, and the boy's small voice could sometimes be found among hers harmonizing, though this was beyond him, but the sonorous sound was soothing. Those songs left a peaceful stillness behind them as the two slowed down and began to walk in silence, hand-in-hand. They had no need for words to voice their feelings, for their hearts were speaking softly and leaving three words on the wind. I need you.

Devi, this is dedicated to you. I wrote this for you because I luff you and I wanted to give you a present. I hope you enjoyed this piece. Happy birthday, and may all your wishes come true!


End file.
